The Prophecy Comes True
by MusicWriter12
Summary: Perseus had lived his whole life without a purpose, until he is forced to go to Olympus. What happens next will change his immortal life forever. (Bad at summaries, basically Percy is a god, Chaos, hopefully you guys think its good. Feedback is much appreciated.)


I do not own PJATO, Rick Riordan does, so here we go.

* * *

><p>Perseus wandered through the dense forest in the middle of the night wondering how he had ended up in this situation. His mother had told him that there was a situation in a clearing a several miles away. He didn't really know why his mother wanted to handle this small situation but he did what he was told. His mother had always told him that his father was a very powerful man but he needed to get on his good side. But before we get into the situation Perseus is in currently, lets talk a needed trip into the past so all of you can know why Perseus is the way he is.<p>

Perseus had never known his real mother but knew his father and he had left a very bad impression on him. His father is Zeus, Lord of the Skies and King of the Gods. As a new ruler to Olympus, Zeus received a prophecy that he would have a son with the goddess Metis, and that son would eventually overthrow him like he did with his father Kronos. In an act of defiance to the Fates, Zeus sought out Metis and ate her, so that his son would never be born. But little did Zeus know, his son was born before Metis was found and he was given to the most unlikely candidate, one Zeus would never expect to help the goddess, Queen Rhea. Perseus didn't know of his mothers demise, but knew of his fathers harsh ways. Now that all of you viewers know of the back history, lets continue with the story. Oh and by the way, My name is Chaos.

"Mother, why would you have me go on this pointless quest, all I have done for the past three hours is sit here and do nothing." Perseus said to himself. He was getting agitated and wanted to go back home. He needed the rest, even with the stamina of a god, he needed to restore it and he and his mother were short on ambrosia and nectar at the moment, so actual sleep was required to restore his much needed energy. But, just before he could sleep, his mother busted in and told him to go to his current location and wait. Well, Fantastic.

He was brought out of his revere, when he sensed a presence, but to be more specific, two presences, both had the feeling of a god, but they weren't godly so he had assumed they were demigods. He watched as a man and woman walked out of the brush. The girl had caught Perseus's attention almost instantly. She had volcanic black eyes and hair almost as dark. She was extraordinarily beautiful. The man was average, with brown hair and sky blue eyes, must have been a son of Zeus, he was very muscular and looked like he could pass for a god. Perseus didn't really care for him and was very angry with how the man looked at the woman. He wanted to go to her, but thought better of it. This must have been why mother had sent him here. He watched as the man talked to the woman and how she broke down and yelled for him to come back. Perseus was furious by this time and saw how the man returned, only to rip her clothes off her and try to defile her. Before he could, he was thrown off of the woman and into a tree, face first, breaking his nose, splitting his lip, and scratching his face. Perseus turned to the woman and spoke to her quietly.

"I am here to help you. Go hide behind a tree and I will call for you when it is safe." She nodded her head and got up, quickly running to a tree in the distance. The man started to get up and screamed at Perseus.

"How dare you attack Heracles, the favored son of Zeus! I will destroy you for interfering in taking what is mine!" He charged at Perseus, sword drawn, and tried with all his might to try and cleave his head off, but as soon as the blade touched Perseus's neck, it shattered like glass. Heracles was shocked and backed away form this beast. He had never seen anything like that happen before and for the first time in his short existence, feared for his life. Perseus smirked, they always fell for that, his skin was like diamond, he could never be wounded by conventional means, or unconventional for that matter. He calmly walked to Heracles and picked him up by his throat. Fear was prominent in the eyes of the demigod. What would happen to him?

"That woman's virtue is not your to take, so," He pulled out a small dagger, "I will make sure you can't do that to any other woman again." Perseus said quietly and cold as ice.

The screams that Zoe had heard were bloodcurdling. She though that someone was being tortured worse than the prisoners of the Fields of Punishment. When they ended, she heard, "Its safe to come out now." So she shyly walked out from behind her tree and covered herself, in an attempt to keep some of her dignity. The man covered his eyes and made some robes appear. She quickly grabbed them and put them on, thankful that this man didn't feel the need to ogle her well endowed body. She told him that he could uncover his eyes. As he did, she quickly hugged him, a silent thank you. Zoe could never repay this man enough.

"What is your name my dear?" Perseus asked while hugging her. She was so warm and Perseus felt like he could never get enough of it. She answered Zoë and pulled back from him.

"What is yours?" she asked quietly, still shocked about the events that would have transpired, had it not been for this man. He looked as if the heavens had lost their brightest star. He had a captivating golden glow and his eyes were like vats of it. She could get lost in eyes like those. It took all her might to not hug him again, as she waited for his answer.

"My name is Perseus." He said. Zoë had taken the name in as fast as she could, locking it away so she would never forget. He began telling her of a group of young women just as herself that would take her in and give her sanctuary. She was intrigued. This sounded like a wonderful idea. She needed a new family. One that wouldn't disown her for making a mistake. He grabbed her hand softly and teleported them to a clearing full of silver tents. She was a little hesitant on continuing from here.

"Artemis!" Perseus screamed, "Get out here and give your older brother a hug!" and as fast as lightning, (AU: Pun not intentional and I'm making it so Perseus is the oldest son of Zeus. I don't care if its accurate or not, just enjoy the story) an auburn and silver colored blur tackled him and hugged him with a vise grip.

"Perseus!" Artemis said happily. She had missed her older brother. He was the only one who gave her a challenge in archery and was always good company. The hunters adored him and knew that he was one of the few good men in the world. They both stood up and properly hugged.

"Arty, this is Zoe. I assume Mother sent me to find her and now I am bringing her here for safety." Perseus said before whispering in Artemis's ear about why Zoe was here. She was fuming. How dare her younger brother do that to a maiden. Perseus also told her of what he did to the young demigod. At this she smiled and her angry had somewhat dissipated. She still wanted Heracles's head but knowing Perseus had taken his tool away, she was content for now. She looked at Zoe and assessed that she was a good candidate for the hunters. With some training she might even become lieutenant. Hopefully, the girl would join.

"Could you give us a minute Arty? I want to catch Zoe up on the situation." Perseus said to his younger sister. She understood and retreated to her tent.

"I am going to give your custody to Artemis. I think you'll enjoy being a hunter…" Perseus started before Zoe smashed her lips onto his. He was shocked but his body took over as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. After their heated kiss, they pulled away and Zoe thanked him, then walked to Artemis's tent to become swear her oath.

"That was unexpected." Perseus said while blushing. He teleported away from the clearing into a white room with a gorgeous woman sitting in a chair. Rhea was a sight, well endowed with glossy brunette hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. She could have any man, mortal or immortal, but she never sought out a suitor. Perseus thought is was because of her husband. He never brought it up though. He knew it hurt her knowing that she married a monster, but she accepted that Kronos would not change.

"Hello Mother." Perseus said politely. He knew that she needed to discuss something with him. It wasn't serious but judging buy the look on her face it amused her. This was going to be a very difficult conversation.

"Why, Percy, trying to dissuade one of your sister's followers before she has even swore the oath? That is a very naughty thing to do son." Rhea said smugly. "Really Mother, I am not trying to 'dissuade' as you put it, one of Artemis's hunters. She kissed me. You saw that." Perseus said while donning a glowing red tint on his cheeks.

Rhea, even though Perseus wasn't her true child, loved Percy with all of her heart, as any mother should. She had raised the poor boy at the request of Metis and loved every second of it. She felt terrible for her dear friend, for Metis should have been able to care of her first child properly, but she could not blame the poor goddess. Her son was to blame. If he wasn't as paranoid as his father was, he could have a very respectable and loving son. To him though, the crown of Olympus was more important than family values or societal morals. It was a prize that only the strongest could have, and to himself, Zeus was the strongest. That would all change once the fates decided when it would be right to put the prophecy in motion. Rhea couldn't wait to see her little boy achieve the great things that he was destined to.

"Well, Perseus, I think that you have earned some well deserved rest, so I will see you in the morning." Rhea said politely

Perseus was glad that his mother was going to let him sleep. He needed to go into the city to get supplies tomorrow and it wasn't an easy job, taking the cart and loading it, then carrying it back, even though he was a god, it gets very exhausting. It didn't help that they lived a days journey away from the nearest city. It didn't matter right now though, Perseus was thinking about Zoe. He knew that she would never be able to have a relationship with him, but he could still dream. As he fell asleep, all he could imagine were those volcanic black eyes.

Modern Day; New York City

Percy walked the cold streets of New York on a Sunday night. He wasn't sure why he was out here, but he had a feeling that something big was going to happen. He wished that his mother could tell him what was going on, but sadly, she faded many years before. While this had saddened Percy, he knew that she was in a better place and was watching. Percy pulled out his Galaxy S5 when he saw a flash of silver.

"Oh no…" He thought. This can't be good. Artemis never came and saw him this late, and she would have called or something. While she didn't like it, Percy insisted that she carried a cell phone to keep in touch. He wanted to live a normal life and talking telepathically wasn't very normal. He knew he was running away, but he was fine with it. Rhea told him to be normal, so he was going to be normal.

Cursing he started to power walk back to his loft. He knew he could beat Artemis there, he was always faster than her, but he was in public and he couldn't cause a scene. He saw another flash out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn it, Arty, can't you just leave me be?" He thought. He loved his sister, but she was a pain, she wanted him to go back to being a god. He always felt weird, without domains or titles, it was like being an outcast. Thats one of the reasons he left that life behind.

As quickly as he could, he ran into a coffee shop and sat down in the back. He knew that he couldn't hide here but with all the people her, Artemis couldn't do much to him. He shrunk into his seat when she entered the shop, walking his way.

"Percy," Artemis said cooly, "you need to come with me… to Olympus."

He looked at her in a shocked way, why was he needed there? No one other than Arty and Apollo knew about him. Now, suddenly, he was wanted there. This made no sense, unless Zeus had found out, but no one would tell him. He knew they wouldn't, or would they?

"You told him didn't you…?" He asked quietly.

"I had no choice, Apollo spouted a prophecy about the 'unclaimed god' and 'golden eyes'. Zeus searched all of our memories and found you in mine. I had to tell him Percy, or he would have threatened the only family I have. I can't lose them. I just can't…" She said, almost on the verge of tears.

He couldn't stay mad at her, he knew from stories how terrible Zeus was and what he would do to any who opposed him. Zeus was cruel and unjust. He got up and hugged his little sister. She held onto him for dear life, quietly sobbing into his shoulder. She would never show this much emotion around anyone, well anyone except Percy. He knew her all too well. He could always tell when something was bothering her or when she was angry. It must have been a sibling bond.

"We will get through this Arty, let's go." He said to her after a moment.

"Really? But what about your freedom? You know what Zeus will do when he finds out about you. Any unclaimed god who shows up on Olympus will receive their domains, with or without their consent. (AN: I don't know if that is true but it helps the story) With golden eyes, I can only guess what your main domain will be." She said in a rush. Percy will be executed instantly.

"Zeus can do what he wants to me but he won't hurt you or the hunt. I won't allow it." He said firmly. He walked outside and into the with Artemis following behind. They promptly flashed to Olympus and headed to the throne room. Percy was slightly nervous, after all these years, he was finally getting a domain, a purpose. He only wished his mother was here to experience this with him.

Pushing open the doors, he was greeted by fourteen faces, all full of mixed emotions, mainly curiosity. He was new and they obviously wanted to know about him. Zeus looked pissed. Apollo was shocked that he was actually here. It was funny to see how they all reacted to him being here, but now it was time to get down to business.

"Who are you Godling?" Zeus bellowed

Percy looked up at his father, and said, "My name is Perseus." Everyone looked at him with confused glances. Perseus was dead, he died thousands of years ago, but this man, who looked nothing like him, was declaring to be him. It angered Zeus to no end.

"Do not disgrace my son's name by claiming to be him! Who are you?" Zeus yelled, enraged.

"I was born before that demigod, Zeus. So do not say I disgrace him. I am just an immortal who has wondered the globe for years. I never expected you to find out about me. I lived a peaceful life with my adopted mother, and never wanted this life." Percy said in a monotone.

There was a flash, along side a portal, which appeared to be made of galaxies. Out of the portal stepped a teen in a hoodie and black jeans. His hair was al black as night and his eyes contained little universes in them. Next to him, stood the three Fates. They acknowledged each other, then the teen started to speak.

"Olympians, I am Chaos." He said, "This godling is my champion and shall not be harmed." He nodded to the fates, as if signaling them.

"All hail Perseus, Son of Zeus and Metis, God of Time, Space, Reality, Ice, Night, Angels, Thought, Revenge, and Fate, the Thirteenth Olympian, Champion of Chaos, Successor to Zeus." They decreed before blasting Percy with a golden beam. Percy fell to the floor with a thud. Chaos walked to him and simply cast a black mist over him.

"He has been given my blessing." He told the Fates, and with that they flashed out of the throne room.

Everyone was shocked, but none more so than Athena and Zeus. Athena, because she had a twin brother that she never knew about. Zeus because that horrible prophecy was coming true. He thought that after he ate Metis that he wouldn't have to worry, that he would be king forever, but now his problems stood before him, and he wasn't happy.

"What!" Zeus thundered, shaking the whole throne room. This wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Well, there's Chapter One. I hope you guys give good feedback and I will update soon. MusicWriter12 Out, Peace.<p> 


End file.
